Incidental
by funfun980
Summary: Naruko has always had trouble with boys. She's now finally had it and doesn't care any more, whether she gets a man or not. But what happens when she does get a man? What if I told you she'll never see tomorrow until she finds the right one?
1. Neji's story

Yay!! Another one!! ok well alot has been going on in my life so i wrote this to help me with my worries...hahaha

Well anyway i have had meny dreams and i thought about writing them out and well this is how it ended up being!!!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS i would love to but I DON'T

Incidental

4/5/09

Today was going to be perfect; I was going to talk to my crush Neji. I had failed plenty of times before. You see, I'm not the most outgoing person you'll meet, and I know that Neji is more shy then me. Choji was the first person I told; actually Choji was the one that showed me that I liked him. At first I had liked Sai, Sai in the end just wasn't the best one to fall for. I told Sakura, one of my best friends, the next day. She just screamed and said, "Aw! I'm so happy for you!" The only bad thing with telling Sakura things is that she likes people to tell others their feelings right away. Which for me is not the best idea, you see my past crushes have all been ripped away from me.

As the 10 minute bell rang Sakura came up and poked my sides.

"Tell him, Tell him. It's only Monday. This could make your week the best," she whispered for only me to here. I turned and stepped beside her and walked in the direction of the Orchestra room. Sakura ran to my side, she had the biggest grin on; one that if you looked at her you know something big was going to happen. I walked down the stairs, she speeding to the bottom of the stair well.

"Come on, Naruko! You're so slow!" She yelled at me. I just stayed at my own pace, making it down after she yelled that. She ran out the door ahead of me, apparently excited to see me talk to Neji.

I walked down the long hall, thinking about what I was going to say and how I would say it. I took a sharp right into the orchestra room, he was there playing his bass. He was remarkable at it. His muscular hands moved up and down the neck of the bass. The warmth of the tone wrapping it's self around me like a comforting blanket. I walked to my locker watching him, but with one wrong step I stepped on a rock stop. It slipped out from under me and I fell on my back, the stuff in my bag falling out on to the hard tile floor. I heard Neji place his bass down quickly, Sakura screaming and loud foot steps. It was Neji he had ran over to me. I have never seen him care so much about one person, he had always been so cold.

"Naruko, are you ok?" he asked, his tender voice like chocolate. I just looked at him. I touched the back of my head and found the heat of blood. I touched his cheek, the warm blood smearing on his red tinged cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I like you," I said, as the darkness consumed me.

I woke up later in a hospital bed, my head throbbing. I found Nicole napping in the corner, Mr. Hyuga, which was Neji's father and also my orchestra teacher, in a chair on the other end of the room and next to him was Neji. I saw them both staring at me. Mr. Hyuga had a look of shock on his face, and Neji looked relieved. I closed my eyes for a moment then reopened them, just in case I was wrong, but no Neji was really here. He quickly got up from his chair and made his way over, he smiled. I loved his charming smile; I never wanted to see him frown. I saw Mr. Hyuga leave and Sakura was still asleep. Neji held my hand, he was careful not to hit the IV's, his hand was hot against my freezing hands. I looked up at him; his clear eyes bore into my soul. I wanted to hug him; I wanted him to hold me. He was silent for a moment, just letting the situation set in. He looked over at Sakura then at the door, he then leaned down and hugged me I embraced his warmth, letting it soak in. His body wasn't like any other I had hugged, he was perfect. Every edge every muscle, formed with mine.

He kissed my cheek then stood straight up, his cheeks a darker red then normal. He said his goodbyes giving me one last kiss. He walked out of the room and I screamed in pure excitement. My scream made Sakura jump out of her slumped over sleeping position. She looked over at me dazed then jumped up and ran to my side, she practically flew on to my bed.

"Naruko!!" She screamed. "Your awake," she said giving a deep sigh of relieve. "I thought you were a goner!" She yelled. I just smiled at her. "Is everyone alright?"  
I asked her. She gave me a wicked smile back, one that you knew she knew something, something huge. "Yeah every body is alright, you and Neji especially." She winked, I softly smiled, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. I ran my free hand through my hair, pulling most of it to one side.

"I..." Just as I began to talk a loud screech of car wheels and a bam, cut me off. Sakura ran from my side to the window. Off the reflection of the window I could see her expression changed, in a not so positive way. "What happened?!" I yelled getting flustered, worrying that Neji might have been involved. She didn't respond to my question and I knew then that it was time to get out of bed. I stood up my feet touching the cold floor. I grabbed the I.V and ripped it out of my arm. I ran out of my room Sakura yelling after me, I knew she wouldn't follow so I continued down the hall I ran into a body being brought in on a stretcher. I looked at it as it passed it was Neji. I fell to my knees. The room began to spin around me, my life ending just when it had finally gotten good.


	2. Gaara's story

Yay!!! I'm really enjoying this story and i think it's really fun to write and so everyone knows **This story with Gaara keeps going!!!**

Gaara

4/5/09

I walked up the stairs to find Tenten and Sakura waiting for me. They both had sly smiles. I knew what was going to happen next. I made my way up to them and they talked me with hugs.

"Naruko I'm so happy you came today!" They yelled as I came up the stairs. I was so confused, and I was beginning to have a major head ache, right in the back of my head. I felt a little dizzy and I hadn't even made it up two flights of stairs yet. I could feel my self falling backwards. I tried to grasp for the railing but it was just out of reach. I saw Sakura and Tenten lung forwards to catch me but gravity was on a mission. I expected a hard tumble down the stairs but I was caught in someone's arms. I looked up to find Gaara. He has always been my best friend. But now I felt a little uneasy with him holding me. I looked into his teal eyes and I knew I had fallen for him. I got up quickly but became lightheaded and soon fell backwards again, landing back in his arms.

"Hold tight" He said as he grabbed my legs and pulled me up into a bridal style of carrying. I closed my eyes as he carried me to the nurse.

I never knew what to think of him. I felt the sudden urge to throw up.

"Put me down, I have to throw up." I told him he quickly put me down and I wobbled to the bathroom. It might have been the wrong one but I made it in to a stall. I must have wondered into the boys bathroom because Gaara was there holding my blonde hair out my face.

"Naruko are you alright?" I heard from either Tenten or Sakura I wasn't quite sure. I didn't answer I felt to tired to say anything. I grabbed toilet paper to clean up where I missed and to clean my mouth from chunks. I stood up and flushed the toilet and stepped around Gaara. I guess it was time for me to see the nurse. I walked past the silent boys that questioned why I was in here and why both Tenten and Sakura were in there. I walked into the hallway to feel the eyes of my peers burning a hole in my back; I don't feel the pain though. I stepped in to the white lobby area. I could smell the disinfectant. The woman at the counter asked me for my name. I told her, I was soon taken into a smaller cramped room. Close rooms were never my favorite. She asked me questions and I answered. With each question her face became more twisted with either pain or horror. The last question was if I had my period lately. I told her I don't remember when I had my last period, and of coarse she asked if I had ever had sex I told her no. She was shocked. She told me to take a pregnancy test.

Oh I love how the school carries them along with condoms. I went to the bathroom did my stuff and waited. I quickly looked at it after so much time was over. The color was pink. I looked at the directions to double check I had done it right. After the 5th time of looking at it, I curled up in a ball crying. 10 to 15 minutes later, I walked out to the nurse in the cramped room and nodded, she knew from the dried tear streaks down my cheeks.

"Do you want to be sent home?" She asked me, I shook my head. Of course I didn't want to be sent home. I walked out in to the lobby area to find Gaara sitting there waiting for me. It had been at least 2 periods since I threw up and he was here since I came in, the nurse later told me.

"Naruko are you alright?" He asked standing up and pulling me into a hug. I began to cry, his cotton shirt soaking up all my tears.

"Gaara I have to tell you something…" I said, breaking to gain confidence to tell him. "Gaara I love you, I love you more then just the friends I know you think we are." I said turning around I didn't really want to think about what he would say to me.

He turned me around and gave me a hug. "I've wanted you to tell me that since I first met you." He said with a smile, I began to cry again.

"I have to tell you something more…" I said worried. "I'm pregnant." His facial expression changed as he held me by my shoulders. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

TO be continued

Look forward to the 2nd part of Gaara's incidental!!!! Review please!!!


	3. Gaara's story Part 2

Alrighty! so yeah this is part 2 to Gaara's story...

I DON"T OWN NARUTO Characters!!!

Gaara Continued

4/5/09

His hands fell from my shoulders; the warmth from him became cold. I looked up at him, scared to death that he would hate me now. It wasn't my fault I got pregnant; it was a bad time over spring break. His name was Sasuke and I was so lonely, so I drank, that night I drank a lot. Sasuke asked to take me home and I needed a ride, because I was to drunk to drive back to my house. I don't even remember what happened after that but I must've had sex, because here I am at school with morning sickness.

"Naruko I love you to much to walk away from you at a time you need me the most." I smiled, and gave him a hug.

"Oh thank you Gaara, but I don't want you stuck with me; I don't want to be a burden. Plus you being around me will give you a bad name." I said pulling away from him.

"I don't care what others think, I'll stay by your side, and if others ask it's mine." He said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the nurse's office. The next pasting period Sakura and Tenten found me they smiled; I knew they would be happy. They always are. They didn't stop to talk which was weird for them; they would normally stop by to at least say something. I brushed it off and kept walking, I was happy but the looks I was getting from most of the people in the hall way were nasty and malicious. I looked up at Gaara and I could see he saw the people glaring also.

It's not like Gaara is popular, he's really not. He's one of the least popular because he's the person keeping the high school's country grade above the line. For me I never made an attempt to become popular. And I don't really care if they already know about the pregnancy, because I have Gaara next to me. But wow gossip spreads fast, and it's not like our school is small. To soon the school day ended. I stepped on the bus and sat in an empty seat. All of Gaara's friends went on my bus so I had a lot of questions thrown at me, none of which I answered. I quickly got off the bus when it came to my stop I was not ready for what was to happen next.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I always did to the empty house I live in. But this time I heard footsteps, and they weren't light like if one of the neighbor kids got in, they were heavy adult steps. I grabbed the bat that was next to the door and walked up the stairs quietly. I rounded the corner and saw a man standing in the middle of my living room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" I asked staring at the man, He seemed not much older then me. I stepped closer to him, he seemed harmless.

"Do you really not remember me?" The man asked. I took another step forward and I saw him. The man in the middle of my living room was Sasuke, he had found me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked taking a step back; I held the bat with a firm grip, my knuckles turning white.

"All I wanted to see was my baby, and her baby." He said taking a step closer to me. I became scared with my free hand I wrapped it around my stomach. He took another step and another before I knew it, he was right next me, he looked down at me. I felt short and vulnerable standing next to him, my stomach began to hurt really badly. He lifted my hand off my stomach and replaced it with his own hand. His hand felt hot through my shirt. Memories from that night filled my head, his warm body on mine; the hot sensation of him inside me and the feeling of having a connection with someone else.

"That one night it felt like heaven, I looked for you every day since that night. I was told you lived here. And silly you left the door open." He said smiling at me, his smile was great I loved it; his smile was a warm welcoming home hug from your parents. I wouldn't really know what that is but I've seen it on the T.V.

"I don't have anywhere to go, and I would like to stay by your side. I want to be there while my baby is growing inside my honey." He said rubbing my stomach. I was speechless.

"Ah…well when did you find out I was pregnant? And when did I become your honey?" I asked taking a step back. I didn't understand I had a boyfriend; I had Gaara, Why would Sasuke be brought back into my life?

Sasuke was looking down now, now that I stepped out of the way, his dark bangs fell in front of his face. The light from the window behind him made it seem like he was glowing. He looked like an angle, an angle that was sent down to save me. I felt a tear run down my face, I felt sorry for Gaara. I also felt slowly that I was falling in love with Sasuke.

"To answer your question from before I figured out you were pregnant because the morning after you threw up and you were not drunk enough to throw up otherwise." He said looking up at me. I could tell he saw the one tear fall because he was at my side before I knew it. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked pulling me into a hug.

"Sasuke, I have a boyfriend. He wants to take care of me." I said, pulling away from him. I looked up at him; his face showed he was broken.

"So you don't need or want me here?" He asked, I just nodded in response. He nodded back and turning away from me.

"Wait one more thing." He said turning around, he held my hands and just stared into my bright blue eyes. I felt as through this had happened before that I had done this with someone else. Though I had never dated anyone else, and that one night I was not paying attention. After a while he leaned down and kissed me. This kiss was long for some reason it felt right. I saw out of the corner of my eye Gaara. Ever since I moved in here Gaara would come in or at least knock and come in so I decided not to lock my door when I was home now. As soon as I saw Gaara I pushed away from Sasuke. He looked stared for a minute then his head dropped; his red hair falling over is teal eyes. Gaara made his way back down the stairs. I felt terrible. What I felt was worse then the morning sickness. I pushed my way past Sasuke and down the narrow hallway. I caught up to Gaara before he made it out the door.

"Gaara I'm sorry!" I yelled, holding on to his arm.

He just looked at me and stared with a hurt look on his face. "We just stared dating and with in 7 hours you cheat on me. What did you lie to me? Did you know I liked you and said that stuff out of pity?" He asked, and before I could answer he ripped his arm away from my grasp and left. I fell to my knees, how could my life spin this out of control with in the 8 hours of the day? Sasuke by this point was at my side. My stomach hurt; maybe the baby was feeling the stress too.

xXTo be continuedXx

SO yeah i really didn't mean to put 2 characters like Sasuke and Gaara in one story, but it seemed like it would fit...Well i hope there will only be one more part to this story!!

Review!!!!


End file.
